Warriors: Lakewind middle school
by WishpeltLuvsPugs
Summary: #DefiniteMonday. Remember to vote! Warriors Destinies? Or Warriors School?


Chapter 1 'Rainpaw' Note: Some of these characters are my ocs, some are created by Erin Hunter.

"Rainpaw!"

Ugh. Is it Monday already?"Rainpaw! Get ready!" Definite Monday.

I got out of bed and changed into a blue tshirt and jeans. It was the first day of 8th grade.

Ugh

"Rainpaw!"

I put my messy dark hair in a ponytail and grabbed my backpack. I raced downstairs. "Hi Dad!" I said. My bro, Acornpaw, was eating mice. My favorite food. I sat down and ate two. "The bus is here. Have fun at school!"

I ran out the door and onto the bus. I sat down next to a girl with beautiful golden hair. She smiled and said "Hello! My name is Sunpaw. What's yours?" I smiled back and said "My name's Rainpaw."

The "OC bus" arrived at school and we got off. It was kind of exciting. We get to go to school with famous apprentices and warriors! Lionpaw, Hollypaw, Jaypaw, those kind of people! I went to my locker, pulled out my schedule, and read the long list of classes.

Period 1- Hunting -Mrs. Sandstorm.

Period 2- History- Mr. Purdy

Period 3- Fighting -Mr. Brambleclaw

Lunch

Period 4- Healing -Miss Leafpool

Chapter 2: 'Lionpaw'

I sat at my desk and looked around the room. Cats came around the world to go to this school, but luckily, my grandfather, Mr. Firestar, was the principal. There were cats that I knew, and then there were the new kids. I saw two girls talking that I didn't recognize, and decided to go say hi. "Hi, I'm Lionpaw, who are you two?" he began. "I'm Rainpaw, and this is Sunpaw." A girl with black hair replied. "You excited for the end of the year?" I asked. They looked at me with confused gazes. "When you get your name." I said. "Ohhhh," said Rainpaw. "Yeah!" said Sunpaw for the first time. Then told the class to be quiet so he sat down.

Chapter 3 'Rainpaw'

Class wasn't that fun, like I expected. But, a cute guy actually talked to me! And out of all of them, Lionpaw! I was in class when Mr. Firestar's voice rang out in the halls. "Would Acornpaw and Rainpaw please come to the office?" He said. Everyone stared at Acorn and I. We walked to office in silence. We walked in and Mr. Firestar said " Hello! Your father wants to talk to you." I grabbed the phone from his hand and said " Hi Dad, what is it?" "Hello dear! I just wanted to let you know I won't be home this afternoon. Could you go to a friends?" "Okay," I said, hanging up.

Chapter 3 'Rainpaw'

Everyone uses their phones at lunch. So I took mine out and checked Pawbook.

RainyTheNerd has logged on

BlazingLion- Hey Rain!

RainyTheNerd-Wazzup?

BlazingLion- Wanna come sit with me and Jay?

RainyTheNerd-Sure!

I grabbed my lunchbox and headed to Lionpaw's table. This is gonna be an awesome year!

6 days before exiting ceremony.

Chapter 4: Rainpaw

I walked down the halls with Sunpaw. "What do you think your name is going to be?" she asked. "I don't know, I hope it's hot." She gave me a nudge. "What? I wanna get guys in high school right?"

"I thought you already had one." she said humorously. "Lionpaw? We're just friends. He's cool, but I don't know if he likes me." Sunpaw smiled "Its obvious you're in love. Why don't you ask him on a date?"

"This is middle school! What if he's not ready for love?" I cried. Dang. I really do like him. "Oh, he's ready." Sundust replied. "What about Cinderpaw?" I said "She hasn't asked yet,"

"Fine! I'll ask!"

Chapter 5: Lionpaw

"Hey Lion, wanna go see a movie?" Rainpaw asked me on a date. Rainpaw asked ME on a date. RAINPAW asked ME on a date. "Dude, stop freakin out, you'll be fine. It's just a movie." Jaypaw said. "Yeah. You might even realize you're not meant for each other. Or that you are." Hollypaw added. "Then Cinder can go after you."

"So, what did you say?" Jay asked. "I said yes," I replied. "Holly's right," I heard a loud car horn beep from outside. "It's her!" He said. "Good luck!" said his siblings.

Chapter 6: Rainpaw

"Dad, please don't embarrass me." I said to my dad as we reached Lionpaw's house. " I won't honeycakes." he said. "Good. Hi Lion!" I said as he walked outside. "Sorry I was late! I had to find someone to watch Acornpaw." I said. "What about your mom?" Oh shoot. My mom. That was a difficult question to answer. "Uh... She's busy at work," Lionpaw got in and we drove off. (If you wanna know what happened to Rain's mom I'll post that in a different story] hint: Snowyheart's Destiny)

Chapter7: Lionpaw

"Two tickets to Forest of Secrets please."

We walked to theater 1 and picked some good seats. Then Rain went and got popcorn. "I love this movie!" she said. "Me-e t-too." I stammered nervously. We were at the part in the movie where Graystripe and Silverstream met at the border. It was a really romantic movie. Did Rainpaw choose this on purpose? I didn't care. We held hands at that part, which I guess is romantic a little. I should really stop thinking and actually enjoy the movie. "I love you." I whispered. The words didn't feel like they came from my mouth. "I love you too." She replied. And we both fell asleep holding hands.

Chapter 8: Rainpaw

"Welcome everyone, the ceremony of which those who are 8th graders move up to the high school and earn their warrior name!"

It had been a few days since the date. Lionpaw and I were a couple. "Rainpaw, please step forward." I walked over to . "Rainpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of yiour life?" "I do." I said. "Then I give you your warrior name, Rainwing!" "Rainwing,Rainwing!" The crowd cheered. Then everybody else went. Cinderheart, Sundust, Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and many others followed. "This is it." I said. "Hello High School!"


End file.
